Demonic
by Green Angel Girl
Summary: One-shot, BCxButch, PLEASE READ! They disappear, then return.


There was hardly any noise.

Rain poured all around me, onto the already soaked ground. The gray sidewalk was barren, with only me walking on it. Not even the birds were out, due to the precipitation falling from the sky. A few cars drove by, splashing puddles along the way.

I was wearing a long-sleeved, black and white, stripes sweater. Underneath was a dark forest green tank top, covering up whatever cleavage would have shown without it. I had on a pair of black skinny jeans, hugging my curves tightly. I also had a pair of black cargo boots on, completely ruining the whole 'emo' look. Instead they enhanced my tomboy personality, in a stylish way.

I was not the type of person to be found rummaging for clothes at the Townsville Mall; that was my sister, Bubbles. I was also not the type of person to be found searching for books to read at the Townsville Library; that was my other sister, Blossom. No, I was the type of person to be found…nowhere, and yet everywhere. You couldn't just look for me in a certain place, because I never went to the same place often (except for my house). If you really wanted to find me, you would try _not _to look for me. I would most likely show up somewhere unexpected.

At that moment, I happened to just be walking down a sidewalk in the rain. I did not have a reason to be there, and yet I did not have a reason _not _to be there. I had a black umbrella keeping me from getting soaked, however a few drops still fell on me.

I looked over to my right, and saw the old Polkey Oaks playground. I used to play there when I was younger… The memory seemed so distant; I hadn't played there in years. I was a five year old, rambunctious little girl back then. My hair was short, my arms and legs bruised, and my lime green eyes shining with fierce determination. I would make friends with those who admired my strength, and enemies with those who rebelled against me.

Years later, I was fourteen years old. I was not nearly as rambunctious, though some rowdiness still remained. I had a few friends here and there, but most of them have moved away from Townsville. I still had many enemies, but not with citizens…with villains. My hair was longer (right below my shoulders), my skin was flawless, and my eyes still held determination in them.

I remembered back to when I was in preschool, and wondered how many enemies I had actually made back then. I had not made too many, but the few I had made…well let's just say I definitely gave them a hard time. There was that Elmer kid, Mitch was in between a friend and an enemy (though now we were best friends), and then…there was Butch.

Butch Jojo…

I stopped walking, and closed my eyes.

His hair was short and spiky, while his eyes were dark forest green…filled with nothing but self pride. He was the only being alive, that was somewhat capable of physically hurting me. We would fight on a daily basis, taking our anger out on each other.

I frowned when I remembered that day…

Butch and his brothers would show up every day for school, because Mojo told them to. They were the school bullies, and probably still would be… One day they didn't show up, and my sisters and I assumed they were sick. Then we realized they weren't sick…they had disappeared.

Him and Mojo had gotten into a huge argument over who was the Rowdyruff Boy's father (again). Him had Mojo cornered at a wall, about to kill him with his laser beam eyes. Me and my sisters charge Him, and were about to tell him to leave…when the boys stepped in and shot Him with some sort of energy force. My sisters and I were thrown back into the wall, and a bright white light entered the room. When we opened our eyes, Him was gone…and so were the boys.

Mojo had never been the same since then. He never committed crimes; come to think of it he hardly ever exited his volcano lair. He was broken…his only sons destroyed. He couldn't bring himself to create new sons, because they wouldn't be the same. We had heard Mojo say once, "_If I create new supervillains, I would be replacing my sons. I will never have anyone else replace them as long as I am breathing…"_

I sighed sadly at the memory, still baffled by it. Nobody ever did find out what happened to them…

Until I did.

* * *

><p>"<em>She has to know, Brick. I'm going to find her, and take her as my own."<em>

"_You can't! She won't understand! She'll rebel against you, and hate you for as long as you live!"_

"_We have forever, Brick. I'll mark her as mine, and then she will have forever too."_

"_Once you mark someone, you can't take it back. It's permanent, even if the two marked souls hate each other!"_

"_I know…and I also know that she's the one. No man will ever take her as his own…I'll make sure of it."_

"_But why?"_

"_I love her."_

* * *

><p>I sat down on a freezing, rain-soaked bench.<p>

I watched cars drive by, and a few people run down the other side of the street, trying to escape the rain. I smirked slightly, when I noticed a shadow appear next to me. I didn't bother to look, because I didn't care.

"And who has come to visit me?" I said plainly. "If you need someone's face ripped off, call me tomorrow. I'm not in the mood."

"If I needed to rip someone's face off, I would do it by myself," a deep, husky voice said.

I grinned wide, "I'm sure you would."

"Don't you even want to know why I'm here?" the person asked.

"I don't care," I said. "Nothing matters to me anymore…"

I sighed, realizing just how empty I felt. I had always felt this way…at least for a long long time. What was I missing?

"I've noticed, especially since you've decided to become emo," the voice said humorously.

I slowly turned my head to glare at the person, "I am not-"

I froze when I saw him.

His hair wasn't spiky, but it was a wet, black mess. His skin was pale, but not too pale. His forest green eyes held so much emotion with them, but mostly pride. He was wearing black jeans, and a long sleeved forest green, button-up shirt.

I couldn't believe who I was seeing…I just couldn't.

He smirked, "Hello Buttercup…it's been a while hasn't it?"

I was speechless, "I-I….I…."

"Shhhh," he said putting a finger to my lips. "Don't freak out on me, just relax. No you aren't hallucinating, and yes I am actually here. No I didn't rise from the dead, I never died."

"Y-you…but how…?" I started to frown with that, and hit him…hard. "YOU'VE BEEN ALIVE THIS WHOLE ENTIRE TIME? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ANYONE?"

He grabbed my wrists, "Buttercup, I couldn't."

"What had happened back then?" I asked angrily.

"Long story," he said.

"I've got time," I said glaring at him.

"It's nothing, Buttercream," he said grinning from my new nickname. "Don't worry 'bout it."

I glared more, "It is too something, and don't call me Buttercream!"

"Alright then," he sighed.

I figured I'd won that argument (one of many), hearing his last comment and all. Not to mention the defeated expression on his face. However that changed when he smirked wide.

"How about Butterfingers then?" he asked.

"OH MY LORD BUTCH!" I yelled angrily. "JUST TELL ME!"

He grinned wider, but sighed in pure defeat, "It _IS_ a long story..."

"I've got time," I said once more.

He thought for a moment, and nodded, "Alright. Well when Him brought us back, after you girls blew us up…he made sure that we would never die. No matter what. He managed to somehow put his demonic traits into me and my brothers."

"What?" I asked frowning. "How did he do that?"

"Um…well you don't want to know," he said rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "It's kind of…disturbing…"

"Just briefly tell me how," I said being stubborn.

He shook his head smiling slightly, "Still the same ol' Buttercup… Alright fine. As briefly as possible, he somehow got himself pregnant…and gave birth to us in about five minutes."

My eyes went wide, and I felt like throwing up. That had to be the most revolting, disgusting, inhuman thing I'd ever heard...

"I KNEW HE WAS GAY!" I yelled trying to ease the tension.

He smirked slightly at that, "Are you supportive of gay people?"

"I don't support, nor do I not support anything," I said simply. "I mind my own business, and live my life normally."

He nodded, then shuddered, "I think being gay is disgusting, but I mind my own business too."

Somehow I thought about a pregnant Him again...and it was the most repelling, inhuman, revolting thing ever. I tried to avoid picturing Him, wearing a sundress with an overlarge stomach...but it was difficult. I shuddered at the thought, and my eyes squeezed shut.

"Now you see how it's disturbing," Butch said frowning. "I mean honestly, even NORMAL demons can't do that….it's so retarded."

"Not to mention just plain revolting," I said holding my stomach, trying to keep my sour apple slushy from coming back into the world.

"ANYWAY," he said. "With that said, we were actually part demon…but we didn't know it. And when we killed him, our demonic traits enhanced…and we automatically disappeared into our own demonic domains."

"In other words….?"

"Our house," he said with a bored sigh. "We each have our own personal homes, that nobody can get to without our own permission."

I nodded, "Alright…so you are a demon?"

Butch, he couldn't be a demon! Could he? He looked the same as I remembered him, with the exception of being at LEAST fourteen. It's not like he grew horns, got red eyes, and became a cross dresser like Him!

I still couldn't get over the fact he was alive, however. I was still amazed, and a little angry that he never told me. It's not like we were friends or anything, but for some reason I'd always felt a little depressed when he disappeared.

And what about his brothers? Blossom probably missed having arguments with Brick, over who was more 'logical'. Nobody could ever argue with her the way Brick could...it was like they were made to argue with each other (oh how ironic. They WERE created to argue and fight with their counterparts!). Blossom had seemed a little less excited for school since they left, like there wasn't really a point anymore. She still loved school, don't get me wrong. She just didn't seem as enthusiastic as she used to... Maybe she figured there wasn't a point to be smart, when there was nobody to compete with. There wasn't a soul in school, heck maybe on the PLANET, that could even come close to her knowledge level...

Bubbles...don't even get me STARTED on Bubbles. We had all known that she had a crush on Boomer (which he returned in a very strange manner. He was only a boy back then, after all). She hadn't gotten depressed when he disappeared, but she did become a little less 'bubbly'. She would spend most of her times in her room, drawing or something. She never showed any interest in boys since then, though boys at school were definitely interested in her...

Now here I was, sitting in front of a Rowdyruff boy.

"Does your dad know? That you are alive?" I asked suddenly curious to see if Butch even had the nerve to tell his own father that he was alive.

He shook his head sadly, "Brick won't allow it...he says that it's not time to tell him. We have to wait for the right moment. We can't just suddenly appear out of the blue!"

"You did it once," I pointed out, referring to when they had 'resurrected' from the dead.

He rolled his eyes, "That's not what I meant, Buttercup...and you know it."

"Then why did you have the nerve to tell me?" I snapped angrily. "Huh?"

He frowned, "If I told you, then I'd leave with a damaged face."

"If I promise not to hurt you, will you tell me?" I asked innocently.

He narrowed his eyes, "We both know you won't make a promise you can't keep."

"Touche," I said.

His head tilted sideways, and he stared at me.

"What?" I asked frowning. "Is my eyeliner running again? That's always so embarrassing..."

"Since when do you wear makeup?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Since I became e-" I froze, realizing he was about to make me admit that I had a slightly 'emo' look.

I glared at him more, and he smirked, "You can't deny it forever, Buttercakes."

"ALRIGHT!" I yelled frustrated. "I'M AN EMO TOMBOY! BETTER?"

He grinned, "Yes."

I was about to say a sassy remark, when I heard Bubbles and Blossom.

"!" I heard them yell.

"Crap," was all I said as a pink and blue streak found their way to me.

"Er..." Butch was about to leave, I could tell.

I grabbed his arm, glaring, "Oh no you don't!"

"There you are!" I heard Blossom say in a motherly tone. "We've been looking every-"

She froze when she saw Butch; in fact she went paler than pale itself.

"Buttercup's gotta boyfriend," Bubbles sang, while giggling.

"Oh you are SO going to get it when you find Boomer!" I yelled angrily.

"Brick is going to kill me," Butch muttered.

I rolled my eyes, "You didn't have to come back you know..."

A flash of hurt went through his eyes, "Are you saying you want me to leave?"

"No, I...I was just angry..." I said before groaning. "THIS IS ALL SO COMPLICATED!"

"Wow," A deep voice was heard behind me. "Big word, Buttercup...I salute you."

I turned to glare at the person who said that, but froze when I saw Brick and Boomer standing there.

Brick's hair went past his shoulders, and was kept back in a ponytail. His red hat was still on his head (I wondered if he ever took it off). His eyes were blood red, and his skin was a creamy tan-ish color. He looked pretty dang good I must say, but Butch was better. Wait what?

Boomer's hair was wavy, in a surfer-boy haircut. His eyes were so blue that I thought they might be the ocean, in contrast to Bubble's eyes (which were so light blue, they looked like the sky). His skin was pale, but not too pale. He was pretty cute too, if you like that type of guy.

"What-? How-?" Blossom was speechless.

"Miss me precious?" Brick smirked walking up towards Blossom.

Bubbles took the boys' presence a little differently than Blossom and I.

"BOOMER!" she squealed, and ran up to him, tackling him in a hug.

I heard him laugh from under her, "Hi Bubbles..."

"What are you two doing here?" Butch asked annoyed.

"Well...if you get to see Buttercup, then it's only fair for me and Boomer to get to see our counterparts," Brick said.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE AGAINST IT!" Butch yelled angrily.

"I changed my mind," Brick said before sticking his tongue out.

"Oh how mature," Blossom commented. "But what I wish to know, is how you three are here!"

So Brick explained everything that Butch had told me. I cracked up at my sisters' faces when he mentioned the 'pregnant Him' part.

"So anyway, long story short..." Butch grinned wide. "WE'RE BACK!"

"Again," I added. "You three just don't like to die do you?"

Butch wrapped his arm around me, and smirked, "You just keep draggin' me back for more..."

"Get off," I said smacking his shoulder, hiding my blush.

"So...what now?" Bubbles asked smiling wider than I'd seen her smile in years.

* * *

><p>"Butch...are you sure?" I asked unsure that we should be doing this...<p>

"Yes, I'm sure Buttercup," he said. "Come on...we have been going out for EVER!"

"We've gone out for a month idiot," I said smacking him in the head.

"Well it's been forever," he said. "And I actually have forever!"

"I can't see a single thing in here!" I complained irritated.

"That's the idea," Butch said. He was obviously grinning, you could tell from his tone of voice. "Why else would I drag you into a closet? To help me find the broom? I don't think so..."

I could sense his presence leaning forward slightly.

"Butch, don't you dare!" I said angrily. "Turn on the light!"

All I felt was a pair of lips on mine, and I automatically melted into a pile of lime green mush.

NO NOT LITERALLY YOU DUMB-BUTT! It's called a 'Figure of Speech'! Geez, the morons these days...

ANYWAY.

I wondered how I came from wondering how he was alive, to kissing him in a closet over a month. Normally it would take me a while to warm up to someone. Like Mitch Mitchelson for example... Me and him had a rocky relationship in Kindergarten; we would hang out during class, but then he would go off and hurt Twiggy. However, after a few years he grew to be my best friend.

How did I like Butch so fast?

* * *

><p>"T-this is your HOUSE?" I said in awe.<p>

I had woken up this morning, to find my demonic boyfriend sitting by my bed. He had obviously been there a while, due to the circles under his eyes. He smiled widely, showing off two slightly pointed teeth (he said they sharpened after a couple of years due to demon hormones or something...).

Butch wouldn't even let me eat breakfast, because he said he'd get me some. He didn't even tell me where we were going. Instead he let me get dressed, then grabbed my wrist and took me away.

He had told me to shut my eyes, as he took me by my waist. I did, after a moment of peeking (which he caught). I had felt a rush of wind, before opening my eyes to see the biggest house I'd ever seen.

The whole house had dark green walls, and black carpeting. There was a bunch of fancy furniture everywhere, along with a giant plasma screen TV (so big, it was probably 1000" long). When I had gone in the kitchen, there was so much food I didn't even know what to do with it.

"Don't eat," Butch said before I shoved cheese in my mouth.

"Why?" I asked frowning. "I like cheese."

"I know, that's why I'm taking you to Italy," Butch said grinning. "You can have all the cheese you want."

"I-Italy?" I said wide eyed. "How are we supposed to get to Italy? Fly? Even if we fly it would still take a few hours!"

"You forget my dear Buttercup," Butch said putting his finger under my chin lightly. "That I am a demon."

"And how is that supposed to help?" I asked.

"You don't know a thing about me do you?" he asked frowning.

"Other than you are a demon, you are fourteen, your name is Butch Antonio Jojo, you can beat me at playstation, you have the appetite of about fifty blue whales, and you are incredibly hot?" I said raising my eyebrows. "No. Not a single thing."

He frowned, "Alright...then I'll tell you everything I can think of about me, right here, right now."

I sat down, and slowly picked away at a small piece of cheese, "Alright."

He grinned, showing off his pointed teeth.

"Alright, well I am still partly a superhuman, so I have all the powers that you guys have," he said before leaning down, grinning wider. "Except I'm a lot stronger than before..."

"Shocker," I said before smiling.

"I can also teleport to wherever I want to be," he said smiling. "No matter where it is, as long as I know where I'm going. For example, I can't go anywhere farther than the moon...because I have no idea where anything else is."

I nodded, "Go on."

"I can also do anything that a demon could do, whether good or bad," he said frowning slightly. "I would prefer not to explain those. I might scar you for life, it's almost impossible for ME to understand..."

I nodded, "Fine. Continue."

He nodded, "Thank you. I can...well...that's about it. OH ONE MORE THING!"

He leaned down grinning, picked my up by my waist, and twirled me around, "I have the UNLIMITED amount of money! Not just dollar bills either, it can also be gold and silver...and ANYTHING else you can think of!"

"What?" I asked wide eyed. "You mean, you don't have to get a job or anything?"

He shook his head, "Though I might take one someday, just in case I get bored..."

I smiled, and kissed his nose, "Alright is that it?"

He nodded, "Everything I can think of!"

"Then I have a question," I said. "Why do you have pointy teeth? Are they just fashionable?"

He put me down with that, frowning slightly, "No, they are there for many reasons."

"Such as...?" I asked.

His green eyes flashed, a bunch of emotion within them, "Well, they are good for eating beef jerky...they tear it apart faster..."

"Butch!" I said hitting his arm. "What are the real reasons?"

He smirked slightly, "Alright fine... Well one thing they are there for is to scar off other demon-posers. As in not real demons...like..."

"Demon wannabees?" I suggested.

He nodded, "Yeah. And another thing they are there for is for attacking, like a weapon..."

I frowned at that one, "So...like...they tear other demon's skin when you get in fights?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Not that I've ever done that..."

"Well, what else are they for?" I asked.

"That's about it actually," he said looking away. "Except for...mating..."

"Mating? As in making demon babies?" I asked backing away slightly.

He laughed at that, "No...demon babies are made the same way as normal people."

"Okay, that's good...I suppose," I said blushing slightly.

"Well, even demons want to have fun," Butch said growling at me sexily, while caressing my cheek.

"Lay off Butch," I said rolling my eyes. "You'll have to wait for that."

Then I frowned, "What is mating anyway?"

"It's the demon way of getting married," he said slowly.

"How do ya do it?" I asked. What? I couldn't help being curious!

"Think along the lines of a vampire," he said. "Except we don't actually drink your blood, we just bite."

I nodded slowly, "So do you want a mate someday?"

"It's not that easy Buttercup," he said frowning. "A demon can only mate once, it's permanent. And the person he chooses is immortal forever, along with him."

"Are there any girl demons?" I asked frowning. "You say 'he' a lot."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said smiling. "Of course there are girl demons, and most of them are really nice."

I nodded, "Alright. So...you don't want a mate?"

"Why do you keep asking me about mating?" Butch asked frowning slightly.

I blushed, "No reason...I was just curious. Don't get any ideas Butch..."

He smirked, "I won't.

* * *

><p>**Two years later**<p>

"Hey Buttercup!" I Bubbles yelled. "WAKE UP! IT'S OUR BIRTHDAY!"

I sat up slowly, "What time is it?"

"THREE-THIRTY IN THE MORNING!" Bubbles yelled.

I heard Blossom giggle, "She had three cups of espresso a few minutes ago..."

I groaned, "Greeeeaaaaat..."

Bubbles jumped up and down on my bed, as I got up and went to the bathroom.

I put on a pair of black pants, a green striped shirt, and a green headband. I didn't even brush my hair, because I was so tired.

"So why are we up at Three in the morning?" I asked.

"It's actually almost four," Blossom pointed out.

I rolled my eyes, "Like I really care, Blossom."

"The reason is becaaaauuuuuuuse...the boys said they had a surprise for us, that they couldn't give during our party," Bubbles said excitedly.

I groaned. I will KILL Butch for making me get up so early.

"Aw, is my Butterfly angry?" I heard Butch ask from behind me.

We turned to see all three boys standing there, smirking.

"BOOMIE!" Bubbles squealed before running towards Boomer.

"Happy birthday Bubblegum!" Boomer said kissing her cheek, his pointed teeth showing from his smile.

Blossom walked to Brick, smiling, "Good morning Brick."

"Morning Blossom," Brick said pulling her into a hug, before kissing her forehead.

"Hello Buttermilk," Butch said grinning, his teeth pointing out like some crazy, bad boy, vampire person. Just my type of man... He was wild, insane, sexy, bad (though not evil), yet romantic (on occasion), and the love of my life. Not that I'd tell him that...

"Don't start with me Jojo," I said grumpily. "I want to know why you had Bubbles jump on my bed (extremely high from espresso) at three freakin' thirty in the morning!"

He smirked, "You know you could have just said 'hello'."

I groaned, "Shut up Butch."

"Alright, well...boys...you know what to do," Brick said smiling slightly. "Do whatever it is you plan on doing...and do it somewhere else, because I need to be with Blossom."

"Pushy," Butch muttered, before grinning at me.

"I heard that Butch," Brick said glaring at him. "Besides, you can't WAIT to be with Buttercup."

"You are right," Butch said smiling at Brick. "I can't wait, so GOODBYE!"

He grabbed my arm, and then we disappeared on the spot. I opened my eyes to see we were inside 'Bob's Doughnut shop'. I didn't even know they were open at this hour...

"Why are we in 'Bob's-"

"Because you like doughnuts, and coffee," Butch said smiling. "I also know that you hate being woken up early, and you get hungry very quickly."

I smiled slightly, "You know me far too well..."

He leaned down and kissed my cheek, "That's because I love you."

"I love you too, even if you are a pighead," I said smiling.

He kissed my nose, "You better love me."

I giggled, and sat down. He went up to a lady at the counter, who was very tired, and ordered who-knows-what.

The inside of this place reminded me of McDonald's, because of the tables and spinny-chairs. I looked out the window to see a sky so dark blue, it was black. You could barely see outside though, because of the lights INSIDE. Instead I saw me, myself, and I.

"Here you go," I heard Butch say next to me.

I turned to him, and then looked down at a small plate he scooted towards me. It had a chocolate covered doughnut, and a cup of coffee. I tasted the coffee first, and noticed that it was chocolate coffee...not to mention covered with whipped cream.

"Butch!" I exclaimed. "You got me my favorite doughnut, AND coffee! How did you-"

"I just know you, Buttercup," Butch smiled at me. "Eat up."

I did, but half way through the doughnut I had enough. I couldn't eat sweet stuff in the morning that well, because it made me sick. Butch saved me by eating the rest; or at least consuming it.

He shoved the whole thing in his mouth in one bite, and chewed on it (even though half was sticking out). Though I had already eaten half the doughnut before, it was still a very LARGE doughnut. I had laughed the entire time, because it was so funny to watch.

He grinned at me after swallowing it, and I giggled noticing some chocolate at the corner of his mouth, "Um...Butch...You have a little..."

"Where?" Butch asked sticking out his tongue, and licked the entire perimeter of his mouth.

He still didn't get it.

I leaned forward, and licked it off for him...making him go redder than Brick's eyes. I laughed at that, making him groan and mutter under his breath.

"I love you Butch," I said, still laughing.

He smiled, "As do I...that's why I need to ask you something..."

"What?" I asked. "I though I was getting something?"

"Well that depends," Butch said looking away. "On what your answer is..."

"What-"

"Buttercup," Butch said. "Will you marry me?"

"W-what?" I asked wide eyed.

"Will you marry me?" Butch repeated.

I stared at him for a moment, before my mind reattached itself to my body, "You just came right out and said it, didn't you?"

He frowned, "Of course. It's a simple question. Do you want to be my wife or not?"

I smiled, "I love you Butch...I really do."

"Is that a yes?" he asked hopefully.

"That depends," I said smiling. "Only if you have a present for me..."

"Well, all I have is this," Butch said holding up a silver ring with an emerald in the middle. It was very shiny, and expensive looking.

I stared at it for a long time, an _extremely_ long time.

"Buttercup?" Butch asked in a slightly worried tone. "Are you alright?"

Instead of answering, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Butch, I will marry you," I said. "But..."

"But?" Butch asked frowning.

"You have to let me pick the cake," I said smiling.

"Alright, as long as it's green," Butch said laughing.

I laughed and kissed him more.

* * *

><p>Alright, that kind of sucked, I know. But I hope you guys liked it! And please, feel free to leave any type of review possible! I don't care what kind of review, just review! It can be nice, mean, sarcastic, stupid, long, short, fat, cheesy, sweet, peanut butter, awesome...etc.<p>

THANK YOU!


End file.
